From my sky
by Rain.Barker
Summary: ¿Por qué estaba Edward en una silla de ruedas? ¿Por qué una manta cubría sus piernas? No entendí nada. O no quise entenderlo... Elricest


Buenas ~

Aquí estoy, con un nuevo fan fic x3 pero esta vez el mérito no es solo mío.

Como **Annie-chan Diethel** y yo tenemos mucho tiempo libre, tuvimos un arranque creativo e ideamos un fan fic juntas con un procedimiento... uhm... algo peculiar xD. Me explico:

Las dos hemos hecho el mismo fanfic, pero cada con un POV's diferente del personaje que cogimos cada una (Es decir, mi fan fic es el punto de vista de Aru, y el de ella es el punto de vista de Edward, pero AMBOS narran la misma historia). Será una historia por capítulos que iremos subiendo cuando podamos n_nUu...

Sin más blablabla, vamos a los aspectos técnicos xD:

**Annie-chan Diethel**: Desde mi cielo

**Nao Yoshikawa**: From my sky

**Disclaimer:** Ni el anime de FMA ni los personajes ni NAAAADA de FMA (salvo lo que dé mi imaginación) me pertenece. Todo para Hiromu-sensei n_n

**Advertencias:** El fan fic es elricest (EdwardxAlphonse) y contiene un argumento cruel. Si a alguien no le gusta, que se lo piense dos veces antes de leer... no quiero reviews estúpidos de gente ofendida. Quién avisa no es traidor.

Que disfrutéis n___n

**------------------X------------------**

Estaba tan concentrado en mi trabajo que me sobresaltó mucho el sonido del timbre. Suspirando, me levanté para salir del despacho y abrí la puerta de entrada, encontrándome con Winry, tan sonriente como siempre.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó

- Si, claro – respondí, mientras me apartaba para que entrara – Está todo un poco desordenado, pero...

- ¿Estabas trabajando?

- Sí, tenía unas cosas que hacer atrasadas

Me senté en el sofá que estaba enfrente de ella y la miré. Estaba pensando como sacar por enésima vez el tema. El famoso tema.

- Alphonse...

- ¿Sí? – cuestioné casi suspirando, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Estás todo el día encerrado en casa – comenzó – Eso no es sano...

- ¿Y qué me propones?

- ¡Trabaja fuera! Te vendrá bien y...

- ¿Otra vez? – interrumpí – Sabes que no puedo, que si Edward llama...

- ¿Y por qué no te podría llamar al trabajo?

- Por qué no sabría a donde llamar.

Se quedó dudando unos instantes, así que creí que había ganado la batalla. Que equivocado estaba...

- ¡Pero tienes derecho a hacer tu vida!

- Y la estoy haciendo – respondí pausadamente – Edward nunca me obligó a nada

- Pues parece que si, estás condenado a esta casa, nunca sales...

- Winry... – la miré directamente a los ojos – Tú mas que nadie debería saber que no hemos tenido nunca un hogar fijo

- Pero...

- Déjame terminar – la corté – Ahora que tenemos un hogar, no quiero que se olvide nunca de él. Y si me tengo que pasar encerrado otro año más al lado del telefóno, lo estaré… me parece que es lo más justo.

- Pero Al…

- ¿En algún momento Edward dejó de buscar mi cuerpo porque le surgieran otras cosas?

- No…

- ¿Nunca, ¿verdad?

- Nunca - admitió

- Pues fin de la conversación.

Y esta vez, había ganado la batalla definitivamente. Seguimos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que se marchó, y me sentí muy aliviado. Volví a sentarme en el sillón y miré el teléfono fijamente.

- Suena - ordené

Suspiré.

- ¿No vas a sonar? - pregunté sonriendo al tiempo que me levanter para seguir con mi trabajo.

Pero sonó.

Y supe inmediatamente quien era o sobre quién era la noticia: la única persona que respondía a mis llamadas aunque estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Pero de repente, sentí miedo. Esa noticia cambiaría mi vida fuera cual fuera… podia volver a ser feliz, o quedarme esperando siempre. O quizá ya no tuviera que esperar nunca más.

- ¿Diga? - pregunté, temblando, con la voz quebrada

- ¿Hablo con el señor Alphonse Elric?

- Sí, soy yo

- Debe acudir inmediatamente al Cuartel General, su hermano ha regresado de la Guerra que se libró en el Este.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté, nervioso - ¿Esta bien?

- Le esperamos en el Segundo Edificio - dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono - Cordiales saludos.

Y la línea se cortó.

Sonreí. Edward lo había vuelto a hacer: Había regresado.

Creo que nunca había corrido tanto. Me preparé como pude, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y salí de casa casi volando. El camino se me hizo interminable, pero cuando llegué sentí rozar el cielo.

- ¿Alphonse Elric? - me preguntó la secretaria al otro lado de la mesa de entrada

Afirmé con un movimiento de cabeza

- Por aquí - y comenzó a guiarme por el lioso laberinto que suponía el Cuartel General. Creo que subimos dos pisos y caminamos unos minutos, pero se me hicieron eternos. Hasta que se paró frente a una puerta. Una puerta preciosa, a mi parecer. - Hemos llegado.

Quise agradecérselo, pero no podía. Solo quería atravesar ese espacio rectangular donde al otro lado estaba mi hermano. Giré el pomo y abrí la puerta.

¿Por qué estaba Edward en una silla de ruedas? ¿Por qué una manta cubría sus piernas?

No entendí nada. O no quise entenderlo.

Solamente supe que a mí, al tranquilo y responsable Alphonse Elric, el mundo se le cayó encima desde el mismo momento en que abrió aquella maldita puerta.

--------------------- X-------------------

¡Se acabó!

¿Te gustó? Pues no dudes en pulsar GO! y hacerme feliz x3


End file.
